


A Waltz into the Mind

by MidnightKaito



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer Character Study, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Lucifer, What Was I Thinking?, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKaito/pseuds/MidnightKaito
Summary: "Curiosity begins as an act of tearing to pieces or analysis."

      -Samuel Alexander


A series of short character studies, taken and extrapolated from the moments between the lines said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my Limbo folder for a while. It was originally done as part of a writing assignment for one of my courses. I liked it so much that I decoded to share it with you guys. The work had a word count limit of around 500 words, as such it's a bit on the short end. However it is great for getting unstuck in blocks and such. Who knows I may just add more from other shows and fandoms. We'll see. No promises though.
> 
> ~Kaito

**Chapter 1: Lucifer Morningstar**

* * *

 

_LUCIFER, 12x01 #_ _TeamLucifer_ _, Lucifer Morningstar_  

_Scene:_  

_LUCIFER: "Hail Luci_ _fer"?_ _This is sickening._  

_CHLOE:_ _I kn_ _ow._ _It's horrific._  

_LUCIFER:_ _No, I mean, to blame it on me. It's an atrocity. These Satanists._ _Misguided cult nobheads w_ _ith Frisbees in their earlobes._ _This poor girl's death has nothing to do with me, Detective._  

_MAN_ _(PREACHER)_ _: This is your doing! This is your fault! You, what are you doing in here? You're the Devil! You're the King of All Evil! You're the King of All Lies! You must be destroyed!_  

  

* * *

 

_Humans!_  

I can honestly say I do not understand what it is with their insistent proclamations that _I_ am the root of all evil. 

They insist on blaming me for actions that I have no involvement in. Pushing the blame and responsibility for their actions on _me_!  

_Disgusting!_  

And Father wonders why I refuse to bow to such irresponsible creatures.  

They attribute so many things to me that cannot be further from the truth. I may indulge in the Seven, and all things involving a more _carnal_ nature, and even _incite_ others into such indulgences but it has _always_ been their choice. 

And the tiles they bestow on me. The sheer preposterousness of it all. It’s sickening. Utterly revolting. King of Lies. King of All Evil. And do **not** even get me started on the _goats_. What is it with these mortals and their obsession with insisting that I would even consider connecting myself with such creatures! _I don’t even like goats!!_    

The sheer stupidity in it all revolts me! 

I _punish_ those who cause evil! 

Yes, I enjoy it. Yes, I amuse myself in finding new ways to inflict such tortures. Yes, I rule Hell. However, never have I harmed an innocent! Nor have I ever punished those who do not deserve it or have not given me cause! 

I’ve even gone to great lengths to insure that the damned punish themselves. Especially those who would commit atrocities in my name and harm any innocents. I reserve a _special_ place for them. My own version of poetic justice. 

The near unbelievable amount of things that humans have taken as fact, when in truth they cannot be further from it, would give even Father a headache! 

There is a reason that I left Hell! I’m tired of the false blame. Tired of being the scapegoat for all beings in reality, of being the one who is blamed for actions not my own! Favourite son?! The nerve! It is nothing but a lie! 

And I absolutely **_hate_** lies. 

Never in all my millenniums of existence have I abhorred anything more than lies, and the beings they spew out of. My hate for it is unfathomable. I pride myself in have never told an outright lie. I may omit certain facts and promise certain acts or favours while doing the opposite, but never have I lied out right, it is not my fault that no one ever _thinks_ to word their requests and deals properly. My word is my bond for a reason! 

And now I have to deal with Amenadiel, setting a soul free from Hell and trying to terminate my vacation by manipulating said soul into killing me, while also having to deal with _another_ cult of nobheads who do not even know the first things about what I truly represent.  

And I cannot forget the fact that the Detective is somehow being weaponized against me! One of the few mortal that I actually like and find interesting could be another of my brother’s schemes to kill me and send be back to Hell. 

I wasn’t enough to steal _my wings_ , to cause Maze to **_betray_** me, now he has the gall to use one of the few mortals that I consider a friend against me?! 

Oh, he _will_ get his due… 

**_I’ll insure it._**  


End file.
